


A Driving Lesson

by Justcallmeraina



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: can be taken as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeraina/pseuds/Justcallmeraina
Summary: Fred teaches Ben how to drive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Driving Lesson

Fred Donaldson- known as Car Crash by the other Blasters that weren’t on his team- was just trying to watch TV, but Ben jumped on the couch next to him.

“Hi.” Ben said, sporting his stupid little smile.  
“What do you want?” Fred sighed.  
“What makes you think I want something?”  
“You look like you want something.”  
“Fine, so what if I want something?”  
“What is it?”  
“Can you teach me how to drive?”

If Fred were drinking something, he would’ve spit it out. Ben was asking him? The man whose Banzai nickname is Car Crash?

“Why’re you asking me? Boss knows how to drive, you can ask him.”  
“Boss isn’t here right now.”  
“Why do you even want to learn to drive?”  
“So I can join you when you go out late! I always miss out!”

Fred sighed and stood up.

“C’mon, let’s go.”  
“Really? Now?”  
“Yeah, now do you want me to teach you how to drive, or not?”  
“Let’s go!”

Fred and Ben went outside to where Fred’s truck was parked. Ben got in the driver’s seat, and Fred leaned in through the window.

He held out a set of keys to Ben, who took them.

“Okay, before you put the keys in the ignition, I need to teach you what is what. The pedal on the left is the brake, keep your foot on that. The one on the right is the gas, you press that to go forward.”

He pointed to the wheel.

“When you turn that, the wheels turn. You might need to spin it in a full circle, though.”

He pointed at the gear shift.

“That’s the gear shift. It’s in park right now, but you’re gonna have to put it in drive when you drive, but not now.”

Fred continued explaining, and Ben tried his hardest to listen. When Fred was finished explaining, he took a step back.

“Alright, try and back out of the spot.”

Ben put the gear shift in reverse, and put his foot on the gas. The car backed up slowly.

“Good job!”

They practiced for a while, with Ben backing up and going back into the parking spot, until Fred asked him something.

“You wanna go out of the lot? I know a good place to practice driving.”

Ben looked a little concerned, but mostly excited.

“Sure!”

Fred got in the passenger seat, and buckled his seatbelt.

“Just tell me if you want me to drive.”  
“Okay, just tell me where to go.”

Ben backed out of the parking lot, and onto the empty road. They were at a warehouse, a Banzai Blaster meeting place, and it was pretty far away from anyone, so the roads were empty.

“Take a left.” Fred said.  
“But… you always go straight?” Ben said.  
“Straight goes to the road. Go left.”  
“Alright.”

Ben took a sharp left turn and Fred grabbed onto the assist grip.

“Ben! Dude!”  
“Sorry!” 

Ben looked at Fred and stuck his tongue out. Fred flipped him off.

“Keep your eyes on the road, idiot.”  
“Okay, idiot.”

Ben looked back at the road.

Fred and Ben would always jokingly tease each other, all of the boys would. They all knew each other’s insecurities, and wouldn’t say anything about them, but everything else was fair game.

Fred leaned against the windowsill.

“Hey, Fred?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, I’m sorry if this isn’t accurate, I’ve driven once.


End file.
